One-shot: Cinderheart and Lionblaze
by Sweetflower0409
Summary: This is my first story I've uploaded. Please review if you like my writing style. Just a simple one-shot. This was before I read Bramblestar's Storm, so some of the details might be wrong, and I'm sorry for that.


**Evenafter…**

ALLEGIANCES

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER: Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom

DEPUTY: Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat

MEDICINE CAT: Jayfeather-blind grey tabby tom

WARRIORS

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-light ginger she-cat

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long haired white tom

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat

Berrynose-cream colored tom

Hazeltail-small grey and white she-cat

Mousewhisker-grey and white tom

Cinderheart-grey tabby she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black and white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale grey tom with black stripes

Dovewing-pale grey she-cat

Ivypool-silver and white tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

APPRENTICES

Cherrypaw-ginger she-cat

Molepaw-brown and cream tom

QUEENS

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she-cat(mother to Lilykit-dark tabby she-cat with white patches, and Seedkit-very pale ginger she-cat)

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches(mother to Amberkit-grey she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and ear, Dewkit-grey tom, and Snowkit-white tom)

ELDERS

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a grey muzzle

Greystripe-long haired grey tom

Daisy-cream long furred cat from the horseplace

**PROLOGUE:**

There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws.

And so is the prophecy of the Great Three. But it has been moons since the prophecy was made. A fourth cat came and went, and there was one last battle. The battle that left many cats dead, including the greatest. Firestar. His kin had kits, and the three were born. Jayfeather the blind medicine cat who walked in dreams, Dovewing, the she-cat who could hear far away, Lionblaze, who could receive no wounds in battle. The most powerful cats of all.

The Power of Three.

"Lionblaze!" Lionblaze looked up as Cinderheart called his name. "Lionblaze! I need to tell you something!"

"What is it Cinderheart?" The pretty grey tabby she-cat was walking toward him.

"Can I speak to you privately?"

"Of… Of course!" Lionblaze wondered what she wanted. They had just talked a little while ago. It must have come up pretty close to now. Cinderheart pulled him away from the Thunderclan camp.

"I was just at Jayfeather's den, and you know what he told me? Lionblaze, he told me I'm expecting kits! Your kits!" Lionblaze stared, dumbfounded, at Cinderheart. He was going to be a father!

"I'm going to be a father!"

"Yes, you are!" Cinderheart stared at him with love in her eyes. "Yes, you are."

"Oh, I'm going to be a father! Let me tell the whole clan! Then you can go to the nursery, and I will bring you a… a mouse! Your favorite! And then…"

"Hold on Lionblaze! I'm not going to the nursery yet! No one can tell that I'm pregnant yet, besides, I don't want to go to the nursery. You should try being a queen! They are cooped up all day in the nursery, and can't even get a bit of fresh air."

"Can we name one of the kits Firekit? After Firestar?" A hush fell between the two cats as they remembered the great leader. Finally, Cinderheart spoke.

"I… I'm sure we can manage that." she said. "After all, you are golden, and so one of the kits will probably be, too. The name Firekit would probably suit a ki…" Cinderheart broke off, looking at Lionblaze. He had anguish in his eyes.

Lionblaze was thinking about his kin. His mother Leafpool, Firestar, Sandstorm, Crowfeather, and even… Squirrelflight. Even after the she-cat had betrayed him. Even after she told the secret that forced Hollyleaf to kill Ashfur. Even after she didn't deserve to become deputy. Even after all that he still loved her.

"Lionblaze, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking. About family."

"Oh, I understand. I'm leaving now. I'm going to go get some fresh kill. Goodbye, Lionblaze."

"Goodbye Cinderheart." Lionblaze mumbled, still caught up in his daydream. "Kits." He said to himself, finally realizing what this really meant. Would the kits be like him? Would they be invulnerable in fights? Would his powers be passed on to them? Or would they be the kits that Cinderheart really wanted, the ones _without_ the Power of Three? So many questions, and yet they would be answered in a short while. Never had he dreamed of kits. Lionblaze only knew he loved Cinderheart. Even after he thought she was leaving him for good. Even after the Last Battle. Even after… He loved her as he did Squirrelflight. Even after…


End file.
